robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Badnik96
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Helloher/US vs UK/Badnik96-20100415161026 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 01:06, 16 April 2010 Hello Hello and welcome to the wiki. If you want something to do, check the Robot Wars Wiki:Job List to see whether there is anything on there you can help with. Christophee (talk) 14:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Badnik. Just something to note, please don't change British spellings to American ones on British Robot/Competition article. It's fine on articles for American bots, but not the British ones. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Bone.jpg Do you know any details of the robot in that image? ManUCrazy (talk) 14:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) No, MassimoV on Gametechmods.com posted the image to it along with it's name, and I uploaded it here, because it was on the Team Panda website along with a pic of Ivanhoe II.Badnik96 19:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The Arena While we appreciate your willingness to partake in the Arena, I'm afraid you don't meet the edit quota required to participate, and that's why we've been reverting your edits there. Please refrain from posting in the future, although we'd encourage you to participate in improving the wikia. Matt Talk to me 19:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) hey, i just wanted to ask is that really an image of daisy chopper from series 4, because i think i have an image of daisy chopper at the qualifiers, and they're two different robots i think well the pic I found has the series 3 daisy chopper in the background, I would assume the team brought both robots to the qualifiers but only used one of them, dunno which. Badnik96 18:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) i found the images ff the killerhurtz/terrorhurtz website09:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Darkshadow651 Auto-follow Hey. I've gathered that you still have an annoying feature turned on, that being auto-follow. Basically, when you edit a page, it goes into your watchlist, right? I figured you won't want that turned on, so head to , scroll down to the section called Follow pages I..., and untick the box saying edit beside it. Hope that helps --[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The Arena again Congratulations, you are now eligible to post in the arena. Matt Talk to me 19:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Who keeps deleting my comments Crashbash I know it is you stop it these are sereos typo questions I'm not CB but at least remember to leave your signature when you comment.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that and merry Christmas Sorry abou the vandilizm thing I don't know what came over me I got into a fight with my dad about him not being able to finding his shoes (he makes a big deal over everything and always blames it on me yeash and I tell him it's not me sorry got off topic anyways ya that's why I did it I was taking it out on the only place I could be myself (mostly) 15:55, 15:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC)